Many bags, straps, and various other sorts of carriers exist to transport cameras, specifically digital and analog SLR cameras. However, these devices typically have a number of drawbacks. Some devices do not adequately secure the camera during transport, causing a risk of damage to the camera if it is not stabilized by a user's hand. Other devices firmly secure the camera, but do not allow immediate accessibility, causing users to miss opportunities for photographs of events occurring during the time it takes to disengage the camera from the bag or strap.
For these and other reasons, improvements are desirable.